


Tradition

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Fanart, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Tuxedos, fanart for a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for RigorMorton's amazing For the Sake of Tradition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For The Sake Of Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141939) by [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton). 



> If you haven't read RigorMorton's For The Sake Of Tradition, you should go read that! Then come look at this :)


End file.
